Something About You
by RumChocolateSouffle
Summary: Badboy!Blaine sees Kurt being bullied. There's something about him that strangely makes Blaine want to help.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Warning for some swearing and bullying.**

The leather chains on his black jacket jingled as he walked through straight down the middle of the rows of lockers. People parted for him with downcast eyes because they knew it was _the_ Blaine Anderson who got kicked out of his old school for fighting. The Blaine Anderson who didn't let anybody try to push him around. He wasn't a _bully_, like that Karofsky and his gang of monkeys who actively sought out people to torture. He just didn't want to be messed with and could stick up for himself if he had to.

He stopped at his own locker, twirling the lock lazily pretending to ignore the Cheerios whispers as they passed. He knew half of the squad wanted to get all up on this, but he preferred going at it alone. People have let him down too many times in the past.

Blaine ruffled his fingers through his bangs, trying to make them less orderly as he drew out a cigarette from his jacket pocket.

"Juvenile delinquent! You will kindly put that monstrosity away or I will have you in detention for the rest of the year," Principal Figgins said as he walked by, holding out his hand.

"Yes, Principal Figgins," Blaine said, rolling his eyes but handing over the cigarette. He'd just have to go under bleachers on his way to lunch now.

"You have a second chance not to screw up your life as badly, Mr. Anderson. You'll take kindly to make the most of it." Figgins turned on his heel and walked away, chucking the cigarette in the nearest trashcan.

"Whatever," Blaine said under his breath, slamming his locker shut and going out into the courtyard. As he went down the steps, people parted for him again. He went down the left side of the railing, against the flow of traffic, but people stopped and let him pass by. They knew better than to contest him.

He ducked under the metal pole and found his usual spot near the base of the bleachers. He was obstructed from view, but could still see and hear through the slits of the seats.

Blaine took out his lighter and was about ready to light up when he heard a loud, metallic clang.

"How about we make this fairy dance? That's what you like to do, right?"

"N-no, please - this outfit is designer!"

"Even better!"

Blaine stood up from his hiding spot to see the other end of the row of bleachers. Karofsky and his monkeys were toying with a smaller figure who was, he'd have to admit, impeccably dressed.

Karofsky closed in on his victim with a large cup full of…something. From his angle he couldn't really tell what it was full of. One of his monkeys pinned Kurt to the side of the bleachers as Karofsky dumped the contents of the cup on the boy.

All Blaine could tell was that whatever was in that cup was red, sticky, cold, and most definitely going to ruin the clothes that the boy had on.

Karofsky high fived his minions and they left, one by one probably to not cause suspicion. Even if they left all together he hardly thought anyone would bat an eye. The boy remained frozen against the fence until they all left, and then slowly sank down onto the ground willing the tears in his eyes not to fall.

Finally Blaine was able to overcome the shock of what he just witnessed and stood up, walking over to the boy. He didn't know why, but something was pulling him closer. He saw people get bullied all the time, but somehow this incident was different than all the the others.

The boy looked up from where he was sitting, hardly flinching as Blaine walked over. "You here to finish the job?" The boy said, not looking at him.

"I'm sorry?"

"Please, you're Blaine 'Don't mess with me or I'll mess up your face' Anderson," he said, using air quotes. "But, please, for this time can you spare my face? I have senior pictures tomorrow."

Blaine found himself laughing, surprising himself. He doesn't remember the last time he genuinely laughed.

The boy finally looked up from the ground, surprised. He had the most beautiful eyes. Did all eyes look that pretty and Blaine had just never noticed? "What's so funny?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah. Here, come on." Blaine reached out his hand to the boy, offering to help him up.

He looked at Blaine, even more surprised. "No, I can get up," he said as he got ready to push himself to his feet, determined to take care of himself.

"No, I'm offering to help you, and you're gonna fucking let me help you."

"O-kay," he said, taking Blaine's hand and allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. At full height, this boy was slightly taller than Blaine, and more slender.

"Now come on," Blaine said, keeping hold of his hand and dragging him along. "I know a shortcut to the locker rooms."

He took them around the side of the field and into the back door of the locker rooms, entering through Coach Beiste's office. "She's on her lunch break," Blaine explained as the boy looked surprised that they were walking through a teacher's office.

"Sit," Blaine ordered, plopping him down not-so-gracefully on a wooden bench.

"What are you - "

"Shh," Blaine ordered as he spun the lock to his gym locker and opened it with a deliberate thunk.

He rifled through his boxing bag as the boy piped up behind him, "You box? I didn't know McKinley had a boxing club."

Blaine froze, ready to sneer at the boy, but then thought better of it once he saw the sincerity and innocence in the boy. He wasn't going to hurt him. "Yeah. Why is that so hard to believe?"

The boy shrugged. "I dunno, it just seemed to me like you punch people for fun."

"I do _not_ punch people for fun," Blaine spat, as he drew out a white shirt from the bag. "That's what that Karofsky dick does, look what he fucking did to you!" Blaine said, his voice rising. He then paused and sighed, calming down and running the fabric through his hands. "But to answer your question, I'm still in the Dalton Fight Club, which I'm not allowed to talk about. Even though I was kicked out of the school they still kept me in the club because I'm the best one there." Blaine mumbled as he handed the white shirt to the boy.

"Kurt."

"What?"

"My name. It's Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Oh."

"What's your name?"

"You already know."

"I know. But I feel it's not fair that everyone already knows your name and doesn't give you a chance to introduce yourself. So, Blaine, what is your name?"

Blaine paused, but then smiled. "My name is Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

"It's nice to meet you, Blaine," Kurt replied, holding his hand out for a handshake.

Blaine doesn't remember the last time he shook someone's hand. He grasped Kurt's and shook twice not gripping as firmly as he should have, amazed by how soft Kurt's hands were and immediately missing the contact when they broke apart.

"I uh, you...should probably wash up."

Kurt sighed. "Well, it will wash out of my hair, but I can't say the same for my shirt." He stripped the shirt over his head, wincing as more of the slushy dripped down his neck leaving a sticky red path. "This is so not good for my skin. I'm going to have to do extra moisturizing tonight."

For some reason Blaine felt his chest flutter. He had seen plenty of guys shirtless before, but why did he feel so strange now? His cheeks grew warm as he looked away as Kurt washed his hands under the faucet.

"I'll uh - go get you a towel," Blaine said as an excuse to stop_ staring_.

Kurt turned around, looking over his shoulder as he was scrubbing his face. "Thanks."

Blaine went to the back of the locker room to the towels with his mind racing. Why did he choose to help him _this_ much? He could have just helped him up and went on his way. Maybe that was better than all of these funny feelings he was having. What was it about Kurt?

"Blaine?" Kurt said, rounding the corner, his hair and face wet.

"Oh, hello, yes here is your towel."

"Thank you," he said, rubbing it through his hair and sitting on the bench. "And thank you…for helping me like this. Nobody has ever - you're the first person to even _notice _besides people in Glee club, but then again we are practically nobodys here."

"Glee club? You sing?" Blaine asked, sitting next to Kurt.

"Yeah. I love to sing. But apparently other people don't love that I love to sing, as you just witnessed."

"Kurt, if you love what you do, you should…you should fucking be able to do it!" Blaine grew angry and kicked a locker, the sound echoing slightly throughout the empty room. "Who gives them the right to _do_ that like that's not fair you don't deserve that!"

"I'm used to it."

"Well I'm not."

Kurt pulled on Blaine's shirt as he folded up his soiled sweater. Blaine couldn't help but stare at Kurt wearing his shirt. It was a little baggy in the shoulders, but nonetheless functioned for what little of the school day they had left.

"Do I look presentable?" Kurt asked, smoothing down his damp hair as best as he could.

"Y-yeah." Blaine said, clearing his throat. "I mean, yes, you look great. I mean, presentable…er."

Kurt smiled, patting Blaine's hand. "You're not at all as bad as people say you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"A bad person would not have been so nice to a person they just met twenty minutes ago." Kurt picked up his bag from the floor and started to walk out. "I have to go to class, but let me pay you back somehow? Coffee sometime?"

"I -"

"Please. My treat." Kurt was insistent.

"Sure."

Kurt pulled a black marker from a pouch in his bag and pulled off the cap with his teeth. He pulled Blaine's left arm toward him, dragging Blaine clumsily to his feet, and wrote with a flourish his phone number.

"There. Give me a call whenever you are free. Now, I gotta run. Thanks again, Blaine." Kurt smiled at him as he left, leaving Blaine with a dizzy feeling in his head as he still clutched his tingling arm.

Kurt Hummel was definitely not leaving his life anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Very rough, and shorter than the first. But I hope you like :3**

* * *

He's sitting in the Lima Bean wondering why he agreed to do this. Blaine had been on dates before, sure, but it had been a while and he was even more nervous than usual.

He managed to find some nicer pants, dark wash jeans, but was obsessing over if Kurt would like them. He still donned his leather jacket, however, because he didn't have a "look" without it. What would he even wear if he didn't have the jacket?

Wait, Blaine was obsessing over if Kurt would like the way he looked? What was it about Kurt? He'd never given a damn about what anyone thought of him behind his back, but why now did he all of a sudden care?

Blaine was jiggling his foot when his phoned buzzed with a text from Kurt.  
So sorry! My brother borrowed my car and was late returning it. I'm on my way. Can't wait :) - K

Okay, so Kurt still was actually coming. Was that a good or bad thing? Blaine was so unprepared and had no idea what to do. Another couple walked by his table eyeing him suspiciously. The girl whispered something to the boy and he nodded and tried not to look at him.

Fine. Let them say what they want. He stared back at them menacingly hoping to scare them off from approaching him. He couldn't deal with what they might say to him now. Perhaps if he was less nervous about the date (was it a date?) and not in such a public place he could have done something about it.

When he was satisfied that they wouldn't bother him, he played with a straw wrapper as he waited for Kurt.

When Kurt comes, what happens next? Who pays? What do they talk about? It's not like they have much in common apart from the fact that they both detest bullies.

He was thinking of more uncertainties when a flustered Kurt arrived at the table.

"Hi, I'm so sorry my idiot brother just can be so annoying."

"It's fine."

"Did you get something to drink already?" Kurt asked, sliding off his scarf and sitting across from Blaine. Blaine noticed his slender and pale neck framed wonderfully by his navy sweater. He looked good.

"No, I was waiting for you." Blaine realized that his straw wrapper was now a pile of shredded paper and tried to discreetly brush the pile off the table.

"Okay, I'll go order. What would you like?"

"Medium drip, please."

Kurt leaving to go get the drinks gave Blaine a moment to compose himself. Stop freaking out, he told himself. It's just a guy. Yes, but it also was Kurt. And that made some difference, but Blaine wasn't sure why.

"A medium drip for you," Kurt said as he slid the cup across the table. "I'm more of a grande non-fat mocha, myself."

Blaine just nodded, looking at the floor.

"You okay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked up at Kurt and lost it. "I can't do this, Kurt. I mean you're you and I'm me. Why are we doing this? Why did I even help you? I don't, I mean I can't - " He slammed his fist on the table as words escaped him.

Kurt was silent as he waited for Blaine to finish. "You helped me because you are a good person."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"No, Kurt, I'm not. I get into fights all the time. I smoke even though it's awful for me. I - "

"Is this too much pressure? Being here?" Kurt stood up and draped his scarf over his arm. "Let's go to my car. We can…I dunno…we can just talk. Is that okay? It's not a date, just…a talk."

Blaine clenched his fists. "Why are you giving me a chance?"

"Because you gave me a chance."

Blaine didn't know what to say to that. "Fine," he finally said. "Let's talk." He got up and walked straight out the door not waiting for Kurt to follow.

When they reached the car, Kurt handed Blaine his forgotten coffee cup. "Here," he said.

Blaine took it wordlessly and sat in the passenger seat as Kurt climbed in on the driver's side.

"So, let's talk," Kurt said.

Blaine sat silent still.

"Okay…I'll start. Um, I'm Kurt. And I live with my dad and his wife Carole. She's the mother of my brother, Finn."

Blaine said nothing.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, but for us to talk and have an actual conversation you need to talk too." Kurt chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay," Blaine mumbled. "I live with my parents. They're married. And I have an older brother, Cooper. He's a lot older though. Lives in L.A."

"That's cool," Kurt said. "Are you two close?"

"We could be closer. But he means well."

"That's good. So…now is the part when you ask me something."

Just as Kurt thought he was going to be met with more silence, Blaine miraculously asked,"Um, what music do you like to sing?"

"I'm gonna be really cliche here and say I like show tunes."

Blaine cracked a smile. "That's not a bad thing."

"It's not!" Kurt said. "But often times I really like songs traditionally sung by women…and sometimes people don't like that."

"That's not fair," Blaine said. "People…judge me, too. For things I like. That's why I haven't told anyone my interests in a long time."

"What do you like, Blaine?"

"And also no one has ever asked me that question."

"Well I'm asking it now."

Blaine took a breath. "I like… playing the piano." He can't believe he just admitted that to Kurt. No one besides his parents and brother knows that about him. But with Kurt, he felt like he could trust him. He wasn't sure how, but when Kurt looked at him he felt like Kurt could see everything about him. Everything that he wasn't showing everyone else. Kurt knew his secrets, and the scary thing was that Blaine was okay with it.

"I'd love to hear you play sometime."

"Okay, but only if I get to hear you sing."

Kurt laughed. "Deal. Also, hey, there you go we're talking! That's not so hard, right?"

"I suppose."

Kurt led the conversation next asking about other things. They talked about sports to which Kurt politely listened to Blaine talk about and interjected occasionally remarking on how his dad and brother would love talking to him sometime. Blaine asked Kurt about his wardrobe, admitting that he doesn't really have a look without the leather jacket to which Kurt's face immediately lit up.

"I'm sure we could find a style for you. I can see you looking great in polos!"

"I'm not so sure. You could definitely pull one off, but you look so great already right now." As Blaine said this his face grew warm. "Er, I mean -"

"No, it's fine. Thank you. That's very sweet." Kurt paused, his cheeks reddening as he continued, "You look nice too. Those jeans are very handsome."

Blaine wasn't sure how to respond. Kurt thought he looked good? What? "Thank you," is all he managed to say as he was trying to hide his bashful smile.

They talked until longer after their coffees were finished. They spoke about their favorite musicals, cities they've been, and classes they've had. They were just in a game of never-have-I-ever when Kurt's phone rang.

"Hello? - Hi, Dad - Yes, - oh, is it? I'm sorry I'm on my way right now. Okay, bye." Kurt stuffed the phone in his pocket and said "I'm so sorry but I didn't realize how late it was getting. My dad and I always have dinner together on this night and he was wondering where I was off to. But, hey, I had a really great time talking to you, Blaine. Maybe we can meet again sometime? Just talk if you want we don't have to make it official or feel pressured to do anything unless you want to I mean -"

"No, I'd like that. I'll see you later, Kurt."

And with that Blaine left the car, not looking back so Kurt couldn't see the obvious grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Warnings for bullying, swearing, and Finn appears. Apologies for the blangst.**

* * *

Finally, Mr. Schuester chose a theme for the week that Kurt could fully get behind. Gaga. A week celebrating such an iconic artist as Gaga got Kurt excitedly breaking out his shiny fabrics and gems, ready to take the prize for best Gaga outfit. Not that there was a prize or anything, but Kurt just wanted some bragging rights against Rachel. He loved that girl to death, but she can't be amazing at _everything_.

Last period was over, so he went to his locker to take out his garment bag. Blaine was waiting there as usual, leaning against the row of lockers lazily with his foot propped up behind him. Blaine was blocking the locker of Kurt's neighbor, and he always had to be asked to move. Blaine just rolled his eyes and moved aside like normal.

He and Blaine had grabbed coffee more, and even went to dinner once. Kurt wanted to tell his dad and Carole about Blaine, but something told Kurt that Blaine wasn't ready yet. They've been keeping it slow, because at any moment Blaine would shutdown and refuse to talk any longer.

"Hey," Kurt said, spinning the dial and putting his books that he didn't need away for the weekend. Thank goodness his history midterm was over.

"Hi," Blaine said, just standing there.

There hasn't been any PDA between them at school either. Kurt had to admit that he was nervous about that too.

"What's that?" Blaine asked, pointing to the gray bag.

"My costume for Glee."

"Oh."

"It's Gaga week."

Blaine made a face between a smirk and an eye roll. "I'm more of a Katy Perry fan."

"I know you are. But it's Gaga week at Glee."

"You should have a Katy Perry week."

"If you're so adamant about the superiority of Katy Perry, why don't you join Glee and tell Mr. Schue?" Kurt said, jokingly.

Blaine shrugged, drawing his leather jacket closer around his body.

"Alright, I gotta go change," Kurt said. "I'll see you later?"

Blaine nodded and took as step forward as if he wanted to do something more, but let his hand fall. "Erm, yeah. Bye Kurt." And he spun on his heel and left.

Kurt smiled to himself just then. Nothing had happened, right? So why was he so giddy?

Shaking his head, he gathered his belongings and went to the men's locker room to change into his outfit. Blaine had told them that if you get there early enough and through the back entrance Blaine had shown him when they first met, the football players wouldn't be there yet. Football practice started at three o'clock, so Kurt had a good twenty minutes to himself before he would have to leave.

He snuck in the unlocked back entrance as usual and took a spot in the corner so he could lay out his outfit properly. Silver with winged shoulder pads, wedge shoes, complete with a wig. He doubted Rachel Berry could top that.

He was just slipping the top over himself, when he heard the door to the locker room burst open, followed by obnoxious laughter and heavy footsteps.

"Aw man, bro did you see the way that freshman ran?"

"He was like a lost puppy!"

Kurt was attempting to stuff as much as he could into his bag when one of the guys came around the corner and spotted him. But Kurt wasn't going to run.

"Well, look what we got here."

"Oh, one of them Glee losers!"

Kurt still stuffed his bag while looking them straight in the eye.

Karofsky rounded the corner next and advanced towards him. "Hey Hummel, you know this is the _men's _locker room right?"

"Of course I do, which doesn't explain why you're in here," Kurt retorted, wondering if he could use the heel of his shoe as a weapon. It was pointy enough, right?

"Oooh, ouch, Hummel. Maybe we'll need to teach you another lesson about manners." Karofsky walked even closer to Kurt, pinning him against the locker.

Kurt was frightened, but he wasn't going to let them have the satisfaction. "You gonna hit me? Do it. Hit me cause it's not gonna change the way I am. You can't punch the gay out of me more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!"

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. A loud metallic clang sounded, but it wasn't from Kurt's skull hitting the metal lockers.

Karofsky was thrown off of him with great force, slamming into the opposite wall of lockers.

"DON'T. YOU. FUCKING. TOUCH HIM."

Blaine seemed to have materialized from nowhere and began hitting at anything he came in contact with. He got a few punches in, causing Karofsky to shrink and hold his hands in front of his face to protect himself.

But then Karofsky's minions sprung to action and pulled Blaine from Karofsky, pinning him to the lockers and hitting him everywhere.

"STOP!" Kurt yelled. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He tried to push one of the guys off of Blaine, but he couldn't keep them both back at once. They were outnumbered. Blaine was confused what was going on, but just knew it involved pain. He tried to fight back, but had to give up and try to protect himself as much as he could because he had to save Kurt. He had to protect Kurt.

Just then another person entered the locker room, a woman with a very loud and commanding voice.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

It was Coach Beiste, and she dragged the two boys off of Blaine by the collar's of their jerseys. Blaine slumped to the floor. "MY OFFICE! NOW!" She dragged them to her office, somehow keeping a hold of all three of them with one hand as she called back: "Hummel! Make sure Anderson is alright, and I'll talk to you two and Figgins on Monday. - WHAT ARE YOU DOING? MOVE!" She jabbed them along as she took them away.

Blaine curled in on himself as Kurt bent to his side. "Blaine? Blaine, honey, can you talk to me?" Kurt tried to put on his brave face yet again, willing the tears away, but he realized that he was fed up with always being brave. He let himself cry just then, bending down and holding Blaine as Blaine groaned.

"Kurt? Kurt, hey!" Finn jogged down the aisle of lockers, throwing his helmet down. "Whoa, let's get Blaine up, okay man? Beiste wanted me to help you move him."

"Blaine? Blaine, sweetie, Finn is here. My stepbrother I told you about. He's going to help me move you, okay?"

"Mmph," Blaine said, nodding slightly.

Finn hoisted Blaine up practically effortlessly. "Whoa dude, for being so strong I would've thought you'd way a ton more."

"Shh! Just get him to my car okay? Be careful!"

"Right, right. Blaine's a tough dude, it's okay." Finn helped Blaine in the backseat of the car, and Kurt delicately slipped off his leather jacket, trying to make sure he wasn't overheating.

"Can you drive, Finn? I want to stay back here with him."

"Sure, man."

Kurt folded Blaine's jacket and placed it in his lap, motioning for Blaine to lay down. He felt better laying down, as the room stopped spinning as much. And wow Kurt's hands did wonders on his head, stroking through his hair, scratching his scalp soothingly, and rubbing his back. Were his hands always like that? He had only held them once before during a date. Was that what they were doing now? They were dating?

"We'll be there soon, Blaine."

And Blaine fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hospital setting**

* * *

When Blaine awoke the first thing he noticed was white. The fluorescent light above him was blinding as he blinked groggily and noticed the matching white walls and white tiling in the room he was in. Only one place had so much white: a hospital.

Blaine had been in the hospital before. Once he fell off his skateboard when he was eight and had to get a cast for his arm. Another time when he was eleven his brother Cooper dared him to climb a tree and he fell and had to get stitches. The most recent memory was the strongest, however. He was fourteen and decided to go to his old high school's Sadie Hawkin's dance, inviting the only other gay kid in the school. But apparently his bullies didn't like that, and of _course_ they didn't, why was Blaine so _naive_ and stupid to think that just that once - that one night - that they would leave him alone?

Blaine pressed the heels of his hands on his face, willing the memories to go away. He winced as he sat up and rubbed his right shoulder. He was no longer wearing his leather jacket. Searching for it, he found it folded neatly on a chair by the window of the room he was in. He knew Kurt was the person who folded it. No one could achieve those creases.

The curtains by his bed were flung aside as a nurse came. "Oh - Blaine, you're awake. How are you, sweetie?"

"Where's Kurt?" he asked.

"Oh, your friend? I think he's still in the waiting room."

Blaine nodded. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine. How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"Sore."

"Understandable. Just make yourself comfortable, and I'm sure the doctor will let you go home shortly."

"How long was I sleeping?"

"Just a few hours, not to worry. You'll be good to go home in a bit - just let me get some papers for your parents to sign."

"My parents are here?"

"Yes, I'll go bring them in!"

While Blaine didn't _mind_, seeing his parents, per se, he wanted to see someone else more. That was the whole reason he was in this white room with its white walls. To protect that person.

"Blaine?"

A worried looking woman followed by a sterner looking man came in.

"Hello. I'm fine," Blaine said before they asked.

"I'm glad honey." His mother came to him and gave him soft hug, mindful of his injuries.

"What happened, Blaine?" His father asked, taking the seat that his leather jacket was occupying.

"It's nothing, dad I -"

"Well it certainly is not just nothing, Blaine. You've got a black eye!"

Blaine tenderly touched his left eye and winced. "Guess I do."

"Tell me, son."

"I uh... I just got in another fight dad."

"Blaine, how many times have I -"

"Shh, honey." Blaine's mother said to her husband. "I'm sure there's an explanation for this, right Blaine?" She looked at him with the worry lines in her forehead stronger than ever.

"I..." Blaine wasn't sure why he didn't want to tell them about Kurt. Maybe he was afraid of their reaction? Afraid that they wouldn't want him spending time with Kurt? "Look, mom - can you go out and get me a boy named Kurt?"

"Blaine wh-?"

"Please. I'll explain more, just please get him." _I need to see that he is okay before I do anything else._

His mother left and Blaine was alone with his father.

"How many people, Blaine?"

"Three against me."

"And you decided that you could take them all on at once? What have I told you about just walking away, Blaine?" Blaine's father clenched his fist on his leg, angry that his son was put in that situation.

"Dad...I can't always just walk away. I have to be brave some of the time -"

His father held his hand up to silence Blaine and continued. "Blaine, believe it or not I care about you. I don't like coming here to pick you up from this place." His father patted Blaine's hand as he said this. "I thought that...that sending you to another school would give you a chance to start over."

"Blaine?"

Kurt rushed in the room followed shortly after by Blaine's mother who joined his father at the chair.

Blaine immediately reached for Kurt, pulling him close and closing his eyes. Screw pain.

"I'm here." Kurt said, and he heard Blaine sigh into his chest. Blaine gripped Kurt's shirt and inhaled his soothing scent. He could smell the soap he bought when they went to the mall last week.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Me?" Kurt laughed. Blaine loved Kurt's laugh. If someone told him that everything would be okay while hearing Kurt laugh, Blaine would believe them one hundred percent. "You're seriously asking me this when you're the one here with the black eye?" Kurt reached and touched his eye with a touch as light as a feather.

Blaine payed no attention and continued. "They didn't hurt you did they? Did they?" Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's chest, inspecting his arms for injuries.

"Shhh. No, they didn't touch me," Kurt said, taking Blaine's face in his hands. "I'm alright." _I'm here_.

Blaine's father cleared his throat just then. "Um, care to introduce us, Blaine?"

Before Blaine could make introductions, Kurt was already walking over to his parents, hand extended in greeting. "I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Blaine's mother said.

"So, Blaine, you said you were going to explain more?" Blaine's father pressed on.

Blaine sighed, tired, and just wanted to curl up and go back to sleep with Kurt massaging his back like in the car. He wondered if he could get away with explaining it in the morning.

"I can explain," Kurt said, nodding to Blaine's "are you sure?" face.

And Kurt did. He started from the beginning from him saying goodbye to Blaine after last period, going to the locker room, the encounter (with as much detail as he could recall), to the very end where they were right now. Most importantly, he explained how Blaine only engaged the fight to protect Kurt. When Kurt had finished, Blaine's mother went over to Blaine and hugged and kissed him with tears in her eyes while Blaine's father rose from the chair and looked angry.

"So please, Mr. Anderson, don't blame Blaine. He was only trying to protect me."

Blaine's father sighed. "I don't blame you, son. I blame those three hooligans who just - attacked you and Kurt and you were defenseless!" Blaine's raised his hand as if to punch the wall but froze. "Excuse me." Mr. Anderson left the room.

"Your father truly doesn't blame you, honey."

"I know," Blaine said.

"He just needs a breather so he doesn't lose his temper."

The same nurse who had found Blaine when he woke up entered next telling Blaine that he was free to go. Blaine's mother filled out the form and took his bag of medication, putting it in her bag. She retrieved Blaine's jacket as well and draped it over his shoulders.

"Stay," Blaine said to Kurt. "Please?"

Kurt looked at Blaine's mother expectantly.

She paused, about to say no, but then saw how Blaine was looking at Kurt and clinging on to him. There was a glint in Blaine's eyes that had vanished ever since he was last in the hospital, but seemed to have returned. She noticed it within the last month or so. Blaine seemed happier. If Kurt was the reason why, why should she be upset? "Of course you can stay over with Blaine for a night, Kurt," she said with a smile.

After telling Finn where he was going and quickly sending a text to Burt telling him he was staying over a friend's house, Kurt hopped into the car with Blaine and his parents.

Kurt patted his lap again and allowed Blaine to rest his head as they drove quietly.

"'hank you for stayin,'" Blaine said, muffled with sleep and pain medication.

"I'm not going anywhere."


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine woke up suddenly and disoriented. It was the second time in twenty four hours he woke up and didn't remember where he was. He was definitely in a more comfortable bed than the hospital, so that was good. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he made out the familiar room and realized he was at home. And it was three in the morning.

As he sat up gingerly, he remembered what had happened and that he asked Kurt to stay. But where was Kurt? He slowly opened his bedroom door, trying his hardest to minimize the squeak that it always seemed to emit whenever he is trying to be quiet.

The door to Cooper's bedroom was cracked open slightly, and he went inside, smiling at the sleeping form of his boyfriend on the bed. (_Boyfriend? _Did he really think that now? That scared him and make his stomach flip happily at the thought at the same time.)

"Blaine?" Kurt sleepily said, stirring and turning on a lamp. "Are you okay? Do you need more pain medicine?"

Blaine shook his head and wrapped his arms around his abdomen. He must have looked very pathetic just then - his pajama bottoms covering his feet, his hair tousled and messy, and the bruises on his body still fresh and colored even in the minimal light from the lamp. He felt very small and awkward. Kurt got up and moved over to him, guiding him to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Are you comfortable in those jeans?" Blaine asked, noticing that Kurt was still wearing the same clothes when he arrived.

"Oh, it's not problem," Kurt said, brushing it off. "Your mom offered to give me some other clothes but I didn't want to be a bother."

"You're not a bother. Here, I'll be right back," Blaine said, disappearing briefly and returning with a pair of maroon pajama bottoms. "These are big on me, so hopefully they fit you."

"Thank you. Er - do you mind if I just change here?"

"No," Blaine said, preoccupying himself with a thread on the bed.

"Blaine, uh, it's alright if you look. I don't...um I don't mind?" Kurt felt his face getting pink. "I mean, I'm just taking off my pants and leaving my erm, underwear on."

Blaine smirked.

"Shut up," Kurt said, punching him lightly on the shoulder and Blaine over-dramatizing his injuries. Kurt smiled and pulled his jeans off and slid on the fuzzy pajama bottoms.

"I didn't say anything," Blaine said.

"Uh huh." Kurt came back to the bed and sat next to Blaine, wanting to comfort him but unsure how. His poor, sweet Blaine placed himself in harm's way for him. No one had ever done that before, and now Blaine was hurting. He knew it wasn't directly his fault, but he still felt slightly responsible.

"Thanks," Blaine said.

"Thanks? I should be thanking you."

Blaine shook his head. "Thanks for staying."

"Always."

"Just...I'm so used to people leaving me. My brother left, I've left what little friends I had as I changed schools... but not you. You stayed. And I'm just so... so fucking terrified that I'm gonna wake up one day...and you'll be _gone_." Blaine's voice cracked at the end and he looked away at the floor.

"Hey," Kurt said. "Can you look at me?"

Blaine was trying so hard to will the tears not to fall but when he turned to Kurt he couldn't control them anymore. He allowed them to fall, and allowed himself to be vulnerable to Kurt because he trusted him.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kurt said taking his hand and kissing his knuckles one by one. "Alright? I'm right here."

"Thank you." He allowed himself to be hugged by Kurt. Blaine chuckled in his arms, sort of ruining the moment.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Some tough guy I am," Blaine laughed. "Look at me. I'm a mess."

Kurt smiled. "I like this Blaine, too." Kurt drew back the blankets of the bed and invited Blaine to lay down, tucking him in before sliding in on the other side. "Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you stand up to three guys twice your size today?"

"I -" Blaine paused looking at the boy laying across from him, blinking at him expectantly, the blue in his eyes especially highlighted against the blue sheets. "You were in trouble. And - and I didn't want you get hurt."

"But _you_ got hurt instead."

Blaine smiled. "I did."

"How come?"

"Because...I care about you. A lot. And if something happened to you...I don't know what I would do."

"You know I feel the same, right? When Finn was taking you to the car, I didn't know what was going to happen to you. I didn't know if you were okay or what they did to you and I was so _worried_ when the doctors weren't ready for me to see you yet."

"I'm sorry."

Kurt paused, listening to the crickets outside. "Blaine, there's something I've been wanting to say to you for a long time. And just know that you don't have to say it back because I know you're not ready and don't think you have to say it just because I do and -"

"I love you too."

"I - wait what?"

"I said," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and resting it on his pillow. "That I love you too, Kurt."

"You do?"

"Well why else would I say it, dork?" Blaine said, winking with his bruised eye. "And why else would I have taken on three monkeys for you?"

"Good point."

"Now shut up and let's go to sleep."

"That sounds like a good plan."

Blaine knew his parents would kill him tomorrow for sleeping in the same bed as Kurt, but being grounded for two weeks would certainly be worth this moment. As Kurt closed his eyes, Blaine watched him fall into a hopefully pleasant dream before closing his own eyes and sleep coming not soon after. In the morning, his parents were originally upset, but only gave Blaine extra chores for a weekend once they saw how peaceful they looked. They were holding hands even as they slept, oblivious to the cruel and unfair world around them.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Warnings for swearing**

* * *

Blaine was back in school on Tuesday that week, having missed Monday to recover some more. He took a deep breath as he walked through the front doors and walked to his locker, people parting for him as usual but staring and whispering as he walked by. The whispers this time, however, weren't of fear, but of shock.

He caught his reflection in a nearby classroom window and stopped to look at himself. His eye was less purple and swollen than it was before, yet still pale green. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt - only then realizing he'd left his jacket in the car. His mom was on her way to work an hour away, and there's no way he could ask her to bring it back.

He felt strange without his jacket, feeling the stares of his classmates even harder as he walked down the hallway, trying to hold his chin high and to still look tough like he usually did, daring anyone to come closer. But with his pathetic looking eye, and his half attempted gel work in his hair, he was anything but.

Reaching his locker after what felt like a mile long hallway, he pulled out his math textbook for the morning when someone slammed his locker closed.

"Look who decided to show his face around here."

"Fuck off, Karofsky. I'm not in the mood," he said, rolling his eyes and opening his locker once more. Blaine couldn't help the bit of satisfaction he felt in that Karofsky's jaw was still a bit bruised from where he punched it last week. He got the locker open again when Karofsky shoved it closed once more.

"Well, I'm in the mood. We got some unfinished business, gel head."

"I've got no business with you," Blaine said, forgetting about his books and walking to his first class.

Karofsky hopped in front of Blaine, blocking his path.

"Move."

"No."

"I swear to god Karofsky - " Blaine clenched his fists and worked his jaw, itching to hit him but knowing he would regret breaking open his wounds on his knuckles again.

"Hey! Leave him alone," Kurt came forward from around the corner pushing - actually pushing! - Karofsky off of Blaine.

"You have your boyfriend fighting your battles now, huh Anderson?"

"And us."

Just then, most of the New Directions came around the corner behind Kurt, crossing their arms and standing behind him. Puck gave a threatening look to a freshman whose locker she was blocking, causing him to run the other way.

Karofsky took a few steps backward. Anyone could tell that he would not be able to take down the entire Glee club. "Yeah, well, I don't want anything to do with you losers anyway."

"Yeah, and you don't want anything to do with the razor blades in my hair either you giant dick!" Santana shouted after him, as Artie high fived Finn.

"You guys didn't have to do this," Blaine muttered.

"You're right, we didn't. Why did we do this again?" Sam asked to which Rachel elbowed him in the gut.

"The point is, bro. You're with our boy Kurt," Mercedes said, hugging him.

"And anyone who is with Kurt is with us. We've got your back, man," Finn said.

The warning bell for class rang and all of the club members except for Kurt turned to go to class.

"You okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, just, tired."

"It's okay to need help every now and then."

Blaine nodded.

"Hey, you said you wanted to hear me sing sometime, right? Well, come to glee club after school. And I'm not taking no for an answer. I'll drag you there myself if I need to!"

"I'd like to see you try that. No offense, but you're not exactly a super buff guy, babe."

Kurt tried not to smirk at the petname Blaine just had given him. "Fine. I'll get Finn."

Knowing his battle was lost, Blaine agreed to go to glee club with Kurt after school. Kurt hugged Blaine and went to class, leaving Blaine to go to his first hour.

The school day was long and painful in more ways than one. He had the slightly throbbing pain of his eye while also being under the constant stare of everyone.

"Yes, here he is: Blaine Anderson the resident bad boy with the black eye and who is also tired as shit let's all stare at him, shall we?" he said in English class after lunch, immediately causing the nosy kid in front of him to turn back around as his teacher began going over the homework.

When the end of the school day finally came, it was a huge relief. But that also meant he had to go to glee club with Kurt, something he was very unsure of. He'd always loved to play piano and sang a little, but only ever by himself or in front of family. Hopefully he wouldn't have to sing in glee club. He was just going there to hear Kurt, right?

When he arrived at the choir room, all of the other New Directions were already seated. Kurt saw him through the door and nodded to Mr. Schuester who was seated at the piano bench.

"Alright New Directions, please give a warm McKinley high welcome to Kurt's friend - Blaine!"

Blaine wasn't expecting this grand of an entrance and awkwardly walked through the door and finding a seat beside Kurt.

"Is that young Burt Reynolds?" Brittany piped up from the back row to which Mr. Schuester just ignored and carried on with the rehearsal.

"Kurt, I believe you had a song prepared?"

Kurt nodded and went to the front of the room as Rachel gave him a thumbs up. The band began to play and the familiar melody started to fill the room.

_Share my life, take me for what I am_  
_'Cause I'll never change all my colours for you_

The piano melody took over and accompanied Kurt's voice beautifully as Blaine sat, captured by the music.

_Take my love, I'll never ask for too much_  
_Just all that you are and everything that you do_

Tina sat with Mike as they swayed gently to the music, watching Blaine on the other side of them. He was locked on nothing but Kurt, and they saw his index finger tapping gently on his lap to the slow, enchanting melody.

_I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't wanna have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
Can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide_

Kurt's gaze was locked with Blaine's as he continued to sing, his voice rising and falling perfectly with the song. He continued to hit higher and higher notes, just when Blaine thought his talent had reached its peak.

_Don't make me close one more door_  
_I don't wanna hurt anymore_  
_Stay in my arms if you dare_  
_Or must I imagine you there_  
_Don't walk away from me…_  
_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_  
_If I don't have you, you, you, you, you_

He continued singing, holding the attention of all of the members of the glee club but still Blaine the most. As he continued to the conclusion of the song, he belted out the last part in particular.

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_  
_If I don't have you, you,_  
_If I don't have you, oh, ooh, ooh_

At the end of the song, the New Directions applauded eagerly and Mr. Schuester clapped Kurt on the back as he went back to his seat. Blaine clapped, too, after he was broken out of his amazed state, blinking his eyes and feeling moisture he didn't know was there.

"What did you think?" Kurt whispered, as Mr. Schuester continued with rehearsal.

"It was, you were -" Blaine chuckled, at a loss for words. This boy continued to surprise and amaze him every single day. He'd forgotten how much he enjoyed music. Looking around himself, Blaine saw that every person in this room shared a love for music, for performing, and for being together. These people were practically strangers to him, and yet they stood up for him earlier today.

"I believe I need to hear you play piano now, hm?" Kurt asked, taking Blaine's hand and squeezing gently. "A deal is a deal. Anyways, how about you meet me tomorrow evening at 7 in the park?"

The usual Blaine would say no to any outing of the sort, but the usual Blaine seemed to gone. It was if his soul had taken on another state, a state that made him more reckless with trying new things and being more vulnerable. This recklessness wasn't like his usual recklessness (Blaine had already had a few accidents with his daredevil quality on his motorcycle.). Ever since Blaine had met Kurt, he was doing unusual things that would make the old Blaine wonder if he'd become ill, so what was one more?

"Sure."

"Can't wait."

The group went on to sing together, and Kurt even saw Blaine singing along to some of the lyrics.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HAPPY SEASON 6 OF GLEE!**

* * *

It was a mild autumn day in the park. Children were taking advantage of the last day of nice weather before the harsh Ohio winter that would soon follow, something that Kurt surely knew when he scheduled this date. (Yes, Blaine was calling their get togethers dates finally.)

Blaine arrived at the park exactly at seven to find Kurt already there at the entrance with blanket tucked under his arm, a basket in the other, and a big smile plastered on his face.

"A picnic? Really?"

"Shush, Blaine. It'll be fun!"

Blaine rolled his eyes but secretly was excited. He had picnics with his grandmother when he was much younger. She would take Blaine and his brother out practically every weekend in the summer, weather permitted. She loved to sit on the grass, even if it took her a while to get down there. His grandmother enjoyed watching her grandsons feed the ducks by the pond, Blaine squealing when a goose chased him. "It's alright darling, he just wants some of your yummy bread too," she'd say as Blaine would run to her lap. Blaine hadn't been on a picnic ever since she passed away eight years ago.

"How's this?" Kurt asked, pointing to a rather large oak tree.

"Great."

Kurt unfolded the blanket and immediately lounged on the ground, ready to melt away the stress from school and life while patting the spot beside him for Blaine.

"How's your eye?"

"'s fine."

"Blaine." Kurt gave his are-you-serious-right-now face.

Blaine sighed, admitting defeat. "Alright...it hurts...a little."

"But it's getting better?" Kurt asked, brushing his hand on Blaine's cheek slightly.

"Slowly. But yes," he said, catching Kurt's hand, holding it against his cheek, and closing his eyes.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

Blaine was a lot of things. Stubborn, ill-tempered, sometimes late. But he hadn't been called amazing in a long time. It was nice to hear. "Actually I didn't know that."

"Well you are." Kurt opened the basket to pull out triangular slices of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, complete with the crusts removed. "Sandwich?"

"Thanks." Blaine waited for Kurt to go on as he ate his sandwich, staring at him as he chewed. "Well? Aren't you going to tell me _why_ I'm amazing?" He batted his dark eyelashes dramatically, smirking.

"Oh, yes I suppose I can do that," Kurt said, laughing as Blaine hit him playfully. "Well, you're very sweet, selfless, and sensitive..."

"Ha, right."

"You are, don't even try to deny it. People just...judge you before they can get to know you. I know what that's like too." Kurt put down his sandwich to catch Blaine's gaze. "Even if you aren't in my life anymore, I'll never forget you standing up for me. That black eye you have should be mine." Kurt sat up, moving to sit next to Blaine who had his back rested against the trunk of the tree.

"I haven't been on a picnic ever since my grandmother died."

"What? You should have told me! We can leave -"

"Kurt," Blaine said, chuckling. "It's okay. I'm having a fantastic time." He didn't know what motivated him to, but he let his head fall and rest on Kurt's shoulder to which Kurt readily accepted. He then continued. "She would take Cooper and I to the park all the time. She loved feeding the ducks. Sometimes she would sing. She's the reason why I started playing piano."

"Speaking of music...you should definitely join glee club," Kurt said, munching on another triangle of a sandwich. Blaine stole it out of Kurt's hand and finished it off with one bite as Kurt dramatically pouted. "Hey!"

"You can get another one," Blaine said chuckling, mouth full. "As for glee club, I don't know..."

"You didn't have fun yesterday?" Kurt asked, pulling out two juice boxes and laughing as Blaine struggled with the straw.

"No, I had a lot of fun," Blaine said.

"So?"

Blaine paused before continuing. "You were amazing."

Kurt couldn't help the smile that followed that comment. "Thanks. I meant every word. That song is one of my favorites."

"You know, in almost two months I've gone from hating everyone at school to only hating most people. Most people...except you."

"Well, I'm glad you don't hate me."

"I don't think I could ever hate you. I could be annoyed with you, yes," Blaine said as Kurt stole his juice box and finished it off, laughing.

"Well, if you do decide to join. We'd love to have you. You still need to play for me also. Brittany is certain that you're young Burt Reynolds. Without the mustache, of course."

Blaine laughed again, dropping his head bashfully. Being a member of the New Directions wouldn't be terrible right? Besides, he could take care of himself if any members had a problem with him. That Puck guy was looking at him strangely yesterday. The loud girl...Rachel? seems like a good friend of Kurt's. Maybe she could grow to become Blaine's friend too. She was very talented, but sure loved to talk. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having more people to hang out with. Is that what friends were?

Kurt placed the garbage back in the basket and closed it. "You're being so open with me today. Can I be open with you?"

"Of course," Blaine said, his voice barely a whisper, nervous about what else Kurt had to say.

"Will you kiss me?"

As an answer Blaine leaned forward slowly and did what he subconsciously had been wanting to do for a while. Their mouths met for a chaste kiss, breaking a part sooner than they both had wanted because of the unfamiliar sensation.

Blaine had technically never kissed anyone before. Well, one that counted. At his school before McKinley he'd go to parties, sure, maybe have some alcohol to keep him from punching every idiot he'd come across. One party he was sitting in the corner innocently when a stumbling drunk girl came by and plopped herself right in his lap, planting a wet one right on his mouth and jamming her tongue down his throat. Then the girl's boyfriend saw and started a fight with Blaine, which Blaine won only because he knew how to defend himself a lot better than the other guy. He couldn't wash the cherry lipgloss taste out of his mouth for the entire night. It was downright disgusting, making Blaine pray that his future kisses wouldn't be as awful as that experience.

Kissing Kurt was far from disgusting. It made his stomach swoop, and he felt it n every nerve of his body. They met again, this time prepared for the sensation, as their arms wrapped around each other. Blaine sucked on Kurt's bottom lip more firmly, satisfied with the small squeak of surprise he heard from Kurt. The reckless Blaine inside him pushed Kurt against the tree more firmly, happy that it was getting late enough that most children had already left.

After what felt like forever, they parted, lips chapped and faces flushed. They burst into a fit of giggles. They had never known that kissing was as good as _this_.

"That was, uh," Kurt said, unsure how to phrase what he was feeling, his heart still pounding in his chest.

"Did you ever think you'd be kissing resident bad boy Blaine Anderson?" Blaine said with a devilish grin as he saw how flustered he had made Kurt, brushing Kurt's tousled hair away from his forehead.

"Shut up," Kurt said, grinning himself as he straightened out their now rumpled picnic blanket. "Hey, look."

The sun was just beginning to set below the tree line, a perfect view for them. The sky was a magnificent blend of pinks, oranges, and light blues. A cool breeze blew threw the park, rustling the trees and carrying with it the sweet scent of fallen leaves.

"Wow," Blaine said, dropping his head on Kurt's shoulder once more, content with how right it felt. He fit perfectly in the crook of the other boy's neck.

"Is that about the sunset or the makeout session we just spontaneously had?"

"If I say both do I get one of those cookies you have packed for dessert?"

"Definitely."

"Then both. For sure."

Cookies in hand, and watching the sunset, it was a great picnic date indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Warnings for swearing**

* * *

Blaine arrived home after school and threw his jacket in the closet, not bothering to hang it up. His mom would surely scold him when she was home from work, but that was the least thing on Blaine's mind. His phone was buzzing with missed texts and calls from Kurt, which he ignored as he fixed himself some toast with peanut butter before going upstairs to his bedroom and slamming the door.

It was Glee club day, which he had fully intending on attending until he couldn't.

He was at his locker putting his books away for the day when he was approached by members of the boxing club. Most of them looked familiar because they were also on the football team, but there were some others he hadn't seen yet. Did McKinley really have this many buff guys?

"Anderson," one barked, but Blaine had just ignored him.

"We know you can throw a punch."

"Yeah, so?" Blaine had asked, bored, as he stuffed his backpack with his homework assignments.

"So, we want you on the team."

Blaine turned around and said, "Sorry, can't," and proceeded to walk down the hall to the choir room with an apple in his hand, but his path was blocked by two of the guys about a foot taller than him.

"What's so important that you can't come to practice, Anderson?"

Blaine took a large bite of his apple with a crunch and said, "Busy," pushing them out of his way and turning down the hallway to the choir room.

"Don't tell me. You're actually going to Glee club?" one of them said, catching up with him and pushing him backwards slightly.

"So what if I am?" Blaine asked, growing angry, feeling his jaw tensing up.

"It's that fairy Hummel you're always hanging out with right? I haven't seen or heard you get into a fight all month, let alone throw a punch. What did that fucker do to you? Did he fill your head with fairy dust so you can't think straight?" one of them said, doubling over in laughter at his own joke.

"Anderson, I'm talking to you!" Another one said, grabbing Blaine's arm as he tried to keep walking. Blaine acted instantly, whipping around and knocking his oppressor square in the jaw. "Damn, you can punch!"

"Fuck off, Azimio!" Blaine shouted as two other members grabbed him and pinned him to line of lockers.

"Listen, Blaine. You will not join Glee club. Not when there's such a pure talent right here - " he gestured to Blaine's fists, pinned to the wall as Blaine attempted to kick them where it counted. "You sure can take care of yourself. But what about Kurt?" He took Blaine's apple which had fallen on the floor and jammed it into a locker by Blaine's face as he said "Kurt" with a bang, seeds and juice sliding down the wall. Blaine's oppressors let him go, laughing down the hallway as they headed to their practice. "Think about it!" They shouted before disappearing to the locker room where Blaine had helped Kurt almost a month earlier.

And that led Blaine to where he is now. Face down on his bed, weakly punching his pillow before throwing it into his open closet door.

Realizing he'd just thrown away his punching bag, Blaine went to retrieve it. He opened his closet further only to find his keyboard leaning against the back wall. He hadn't played in a while, but he was feeling his hands itching to dance over the black and white keys again. Playing always seemed to calm him down, and now was a perfect time where he needed calming.

He lugged it back to his bed and sat, hands poised as he thought of what to play. A familiar song overwhelmed his soul just then, and he knew exactly what to play.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

His hands danced over the keys as he sang, his voice loudest as he reached the first chorus.

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

Enveloped in music and lyrics, he didn't notice his bedroom door crack open.

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

The door opened all the way as Kurt walked in and sat in the chair by Blaine's desk as Blaine continued, surprised at first but continuing stronger than ever.

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you _

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

He took his hands away from the piano after his last note, looking at Kurt who was smiling and wiping tears from his eyes.

"Hey. My mom home? Did she let you in?"

"Yeah, she did. That was beautiful, Blaine. I can't believe I haven't heard you play before. You're amazing," Kurt said, moving to sit on the edge of Blaine's bed.

"It's no big deal."

Kurt waited a beat before continuing. "We missed you at Glee today. You okay?"

"I wanted to come. Really. I did."

"But?"

"But...I got a little tied up." Blaine proceeded to tell Kurt what happened, Kurt's eyes growing wide when Blaine said how he punched one of them and how he was pinned to the lockers. "But...the reason I didn't come to Glee club. Is because they - they told me if I join...they'll hurt you." Blaine chewed the inside of his cheek as he felt his eyes watering. He couldn't imagine anyone hurting someone as pure and as wonderful of Kurt. But he certainly didn't want to take any chances. The boxing club certainly didn't look like they couldn't mess someone up if they really wanted to. Blaine shuddered at the thought.

Kurt nodded and placed his hand over Blaine's, squeezing it affectionally. "You're really amazing, you know that? But this isn't your fight."

"But Kurt they'll hurt you so -"

"Shh. I know. How about we go to Principal Figgins? And until we do, I'll have the Glee club walk with us to class to hopefully protect us if they decide to try anything."

Blaine looked at their clasped hands, unsure how to respond. He still wasn't used to other people caring for his well being like friends did. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now. Let's sing something together, shall we? Do you know American Boy?" Kurt asked, pecking Blaine on the cheek with a kiss.

Blaine laughed as he played the introduction of the song and Kurt began to rap. It might not be Blaine's fight, but be damned, Blaine wasn't going to let anything harm Kurt if he could help in some way.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Our story is coming to a close. I think you'll like this one :)**

* * *

"Alright New Directions!" Mr. Schuester clapped his hands together to begin rehearsal. "I'd like to welcome Blaine Anderson as our official member, just in time for nationals!"

Whoops and cheers sounded from the back of the choir room as the members embraced their newest member, Kurt chuckling in his seat as Brittany attempted to lick Blaine's hair to see if his hair gel actually tasted like the raspberries she could smell.

Having heard Blaine sing during the practice when he first accompanied Kurt, Mr. Schuester knew where to fit Blaine in their performance, excited even to give him and Kurt some lines to duet.

As rehearsal began, they went through the dance moves without the music to both give everyone a refresher as well as teach the dance moves to Blaine. He caught on surprisingly fast, and even nailed a moves before Finn could.

"You're doing great," Kurt whispered as they ran the various spins again.

Blaine was glad he was doing well, but he still felt the high pressure of being scrutinized by every other member, who for some, have been performing together for almost three years. Finn was watching him the closest, sizing him up to the rest of the group, being the leader that he always is. Kurt would have to tell him to back off eventually.

"Kurt and Blaine, would you like to run over your duet?" Mr. Schuester asked, handing Blaine sheet music he had never seen before. "I know you're sight reading Blaine, but just give it your best shot."

Puck sang his line before they would come in: "_and it never felt so good never felt so right"_ and then Mr. Schuester pointed to Kurt and Blaine:

_And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
C'mon! Hold on tight!  
C'mon! Hold on tight!_

They sang, Blaine sounding as if he had been practicing those lyrics his entire life. Puck smiled and clapped Blaine on the back, "Whoa dude, you and Hummel sure are lovers if you can sing together like that."

Blaine looked down bashfully as he called them lovers, and Kurt blushing as he stammered. "O-okay, let's try it with the dance now."

They progressed to the end of the song, running chunks at a time with and without dancing. With each chunk that Blaine learned, his heart was beating faster, perhaps from fatigue but most likely from the sheer exhilaration he felt singing and dancing with people that might end up being his friends. Sam mentioned how a move was like smiting an enemy with a lightsaber to which Blaine replied with a witty quip, enough to launch them into a discussion about which movie was better and leading them to plan a weekend marathon.

"Hey Sam! You can't just go stealing my boyfriend like that."

"So you two ARE lovers!" Puck said, pumping his fist in the air and high-fiving Mike in the back row.

Lov_er_s maybe, but did Kurt love Blaine? Did his stomach flip-flop pleasantly whenever Blaine would look at him? Did he feel his face grow warm when they would brush hands? Did he feel Blaine's kiss all the way to his toes and back up again? The answer was yes to all of those questions. Watching Blaine be carefree and _laugh_ without worrying about how loud he was being was the best thing in the world. The usual tension in his shoulders was gone, his jaw lax as he sang with his heart on his sleeve rather than guarded behind leather and his shell of emotional armor. It was in that moment that Kurt decided he loved Blaine.

"Excellent work today, everyone. I'll see you next time. Make sure you go over that harmony we changed at the end. Rachel, make sure you work on that chord with Finn over the weekend. Mercedes and Artie, work on those spins. And Kurt and Blaine - " Mr. Schuester paused, smiling at his newest member, "-great work today. Welcome aboard, Blaine."

Blaine couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as Kurt laced his fingers with Blaine's as they walked out.

"Did you have fun today?" Kurt asked as they walked to his car, Kurt tossing Blaine his bag so Blaine could throw their stuff in the trunk.

"Of course! Wow, I'd never known that so many people singing together could sound that great."

"I'm sure everyone in the club is glad you're here."

"Well.." Blaine paused as Kurt began the short drive to the Lima Bean. "I'm not sure about everyone?"

"You're talking about Finn aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I think he's just not used to how quickly you're getting everything, especially the dance moves. I'll talk to him if you want."

"I think I should sometime. I want to be on good terms with him. Especially since he's your brother."

Kurt's stomach did a pleasant flip-flop at the mention of Blaine wanting to be on good terms with Finn. He was sure his dad and Carole would adore Blaine. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For wanting to be friends with Finn. It means a lot to me."

"If he's important to you, he's important to me too," Blaine said, reaching to squeeze Kurt's hand over the arm rest.

They arrived at the Lima Bean, ready for a cup of coffee to cool down after their workout at glee club.

"Grande non-fat mocha?" Blaine asked, pulling his wallet out of his jacket.

"Please," Kurt said, smiling as Blaine knew something as innocent as his coffee order as he went to claim a table.

When Blaine arrived back, he continued to rave about their rehearsal, excited to take his music home to practice. When there was a lull in the conversation Kurt took the floor.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?" he asked, looking at Kurt expectantly over his coffee cup as he took a sip.

"Do you remember when you helped me after I was slushied?"

Blaine grew quiet, setting his cup down and taking a breath. "I doubt I'll ever forget it."

"Me either," Kurt said taking a sip. "You were the first to ever to notice and help me."

Blaine nodded, and chuckled lightly. "And you were the first to notice me for the badboy that I am not."

"Blaine I - "

"Yes, Kurt?"

Screw it, he just needs to blurt it out: "I love you," Kurt says, and he feels like a wave of emotion just erupted from his body and he emitted a sigh of relief from putting that on the table.

Blaine smiled with his eyes twinkling in a way that Kurt had only seen after they started hanging out. "I love you, too." They each took a sip of their coffee, unsure what to say. One never prepares what to say after saying such a thing, the climax being those three words and the unsureness of what is to follow. Rejection? Acceptance? "It's funny, I was about to say that too. But you beat me to it."

Kurt laughed. "Well, I'm glad I wasn't the only one thinking it."

Both of their chests swooped just then, their hearts beating faster. And it wasn't from the coffee.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Last chapter! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Blaine stood backstage re-adjusting his red tie over and over with shaking fingers. No matter how he did it, it sat funny under his black vest.

"Need help?" a voice said, startling Blaine.

"Please," Blaine said, turning to face Kurt who threaded the red tie under his collar and tied it expertly. Kurt set his hands on Blaine's shoulders attempting to catch his eye.

"You okay?"

"Hm? Oh, I just -"

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt asked, running his hands down to Blaine's waist.

"Well I was thinking about how nervous I feel from the competition and the audience but now I'm quite focused on your hands inches away from my ass," Blaine said, his eyes growing darker as he leaned forward to steal a kiss. "Would you be super opposed to a quickie? There's an empty closet over - "

"Blaine," Kurt said laughing. "You're going to do fine."

"Hm?"

"I know you're trying to avoid the subject by trying to get me excited."

"Damn, you got me," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt gently and kissing him full on the lips, biting his lower lip playfully before breaking apart.

"Get a room," Santana said in passing as she dragged Brittany behind her by the arm.

"Oh, like you weren't just in that very room with Brittany," Kurt retorted to which Santana clicked her tongue as she went to readjust her red dress.

"Anyways, you're going to be amazing, Blaine. You've practiced a ton and know the dance moves forwards and backwards."

"I just haven't performed in front of a crowd like in years. I play by myself in my room and go to school and don't talk to anyone."

"Hey - that was who you were. You are different now. You are my amazing and wonderful and sometimes aggressive but a real softie who just wants to make art and help people. I believe in you. But it doesn't matter what I think."

"It matters a lot, Kurt. I just - no one has ever cared about me like you do, and sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming and that this is real and you're real and I'm about to go on stage with all of these people and sing with_ you_."

Kurt nodded, squeezing Blaine in an embrace. "It's okay to let yourself be loved."

"I know."

"Show circle everyone!" Rachel called out skipping to the middle of the room and beckoning for everyone to join her.

"You can do this," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand and leading him to the circle.

After a loud and enthusiastic "AAAHHMAZING!" the New Directions took their places on stage.

The music started, fast and loud, as the girls began seated on the step laying down the tempo.

Finn took the lead confidently and his dancing wasn't completely atrocious as Blaine danced behind him with Mike. He felt himself relax more, and he even cracked a smile as he spun as Rachel made her entrance to meet Finn center stage.

The audience was clapping along by this point as the guys and girls met their respective partners as Kurt and Blaine ran to meet their mark up stage. Kurt's smile was contagious as they met and danced together, running down stage as Blaine let his walls down and belted with all of his might.

_And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
C'mon! Hold on tight!  
C'mon! Hold on tight!_

This next part wasn't as fast, so Blaine took this time to catch his breath counting 1-2-3 as he stepped around Santana who winked at him. The song slowed to a fake ending before the tempo picked up again and Finn took the lead with his fellow gentlemen. Blaine jogged to the side as Kurt followed happily, both of them singing with some much happiness.

Rachel took the stage next, singing the verse with such poise and sexiness almost causing Finn to miss his entrance. The girls were singing around Rachel with the guys firmly behind Finn - a perfect blend of male and female voices. Kurt was wiggling his hips back and forth as Finn and Rachel sang, Blaine smiling hard as he joined Kurt. The guys and girls spun around each other next to leave just the girls on stage before the guys came out again as the song reached its climax.

_I couldn't take it any longer  
Lord I was crazed  
And when the feeling came upon me  
Like a tidal wave  
I started swearing to my god  
And on my mother's grave  
That I would love you to the end of time  
I swore I would love you to the end of time_

They danced and sang, pushing until the end of the song as they flanked the staircase for Rachel and Finn to run up only to come back down stage to meet their final marks. As they sang their last note, their arms came up for their final pose to meet an audience full of cheering.

They ran off stage as the curtain closed, high on adrenaline and full of music.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine shouted running into Kurt's arms and almost knocking him down. "That was - that was "

"Amazing!"

"Amazing," Blaine said grabbing Kurt's face and kissing him with a loud smack. Joe pretended like he wasn't watching but smiling fondly as he went to hug Sugar.

The awards ceremony was nerve wracking. They stood on stage, arms around each other as they introduced the judges once more. Blaine had a death grip on Kurt's bicep. The third place winner was announced and Blaine never understood why they were so excited to come in third, given that there were only three show choirs competing. Positive thinking, he supposed. Oh wait, he was supposed to be paying attention.

"In second place…" and then some show choir that was not New Directions, so… they won?

THEY WON! Blaine started jumping up and down clobbering Kurt in a hug as everyone cheered and started embracing as the emcee brought them their trophy.

"Kurt we won, oh my god, _Kurt_, we did it, we actually _won_!"

Kurt was laughing as he started kissing Blaine's face anywhere he could reach. "You were so amazing."

Blaine couldn't stop smiling the entire bus ride back to McKinley and even still as Kurt drove him home.

"That was the second most fun I think I've ever had," Blaine said as Kurt walked him to the door.

"And what was the first?" Kurt asked, laughing as Blaine wrapped his arounds around Kurt's waist.

"Doing this," he said, leaning forward slowly and pressing his lips to Kurt's and parting his mouth slightly to insert his tongue.

"You're making it hard to get back in the car and drive home," Kurt said, breaking apart.

"Then stay."

"My dad would kill me."

"True. I still think he's not taken to kindly to you dating someone like me."

"Will you stop that, Blaine? 'Someone like you.' You make it sound like you're this awful human being whom no one would ever want to be with."

"I'm sorry, I still need to let myself be loved, huh?"

"Yes. And besides, my dad and Carole adore you. I'm serious. Even Finn likes you. Although that might be because he has someone else to talk football with."

Blaine chuckled lightly, his eyes welling with tears. "There's just something about you, that I can't believe would ever fall for a guy like me."

"Look who's talking. I met you by you protecting me from dicks twice my size. You ended up with a fucking black eye!"

"Hey, language, Hummel."

"Oh please," Kurt said, rolling his eyes and smirking.

"I think," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hands. "That we entered each other's lives when we needed it most."

"I think so too. I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, too."


End file.
